Audio functionality is an important aspect of various electronic devices. For example, laptop computers, tablets, mobile telephones, and the like may all include some type of acoustic speaker and/or microphone to transmit and/or receive audio signals. As devices become smaller and lighter, it becomes more difficult to provide high-quality audio devices using conventional materials. In particular, it may be challenging to produce an audio device that is compact and lightweight while also providing a desired audio performance.